A Different Kind of Magic
by mafaldahopkirk7
Summary: In their sixth year at Hogwarts, Lily and Snape meet under dreadful circumstances one night. As they stand at opposite ends of the chasm that has risen between them in the past year, fear and need seem to pull them toward the magic in the night. Quite smutty. Not James Potter friendly in any way. Mild non-con not involving Snape/Lily.


**A Different Kind of Magic**

Severus tossed and turned in his four-poster bed. It was well past midnight, but there was no hope for sleep. His blood felt frozen, turning to iron under his skin. He couldn't breathe. His brain buzzed. The buzzing inevitably giving way to the sirens. Those blasted muggle ambulance sirens, blaring and whooping, almost like they were laughing at some joke. He grew up hearing them most nights, their needling cacophony pouring down his muggle street. Usually off to envelop one of his neighbors' homes, to clean up after an instance of domestic abuse or alcohol poisoning or whatever other lower class problems crippled his neighborhood that night. They never seeped into his home, though, his mother saw to that with a silencing charm. They did, however, seep into his brain. He'd stuff his head under a pillow and squeeze his eyes shut but the deranged mechanical laughing would still bleat against the membrane of his skull, even when the street outside his window had long been quiet. This usually occurred whenever the fighting downstairs reached some horrible climax. Severus would hear the thump of someone falling against the kitchen floor and his blood would freeze and the sirens would invade. It had been happening as long as he could remember. But tonight. Tonight they didn't just invade, they completely violated him.

"Mudblood."

That word drove itself out of the hate-filled pit in his heart and aimed straight at the only person in the world who mattered to him.

And when he had gone to apologize, to desperately take it all back, she had turned away, making it clear he had lost her forever.

Severus buried his head under his pillow in a hopeless pursuit of silence.

James shoved her against the corridor wall. "Listen Evans, I'm a good guy but I'm sick of this game. Now please will you go out with me? I promise I'll treat you like a lady…and provide you with a good shag."

Fear gripped Lily's stomach. He was so close.

"Please let go of me", she said unevenly, trying to sound nonchalant so he'd back off.

He pressed himself into her. She could feel herself suffocating. So this was the real James Potter. She always knew something evil lurked under that arrogant visage, something base that truly took pleasure in hurting other people, but she never thought to imagine it'd go this far.

"See now, I'll only treat you like a lady if you act like a lady. And that didn't seem very lady-like. Now, one more time, will you go out with me Evans?"

Lily didn't respond. Her mind was going blank. She couldn't reach her wand when he had her pinned like this, and it was well past curfew so no one was around.

"I think you need more persuasion."

She felt his hand begin to creep under her blouse.

"Please", was all she mustered to whisper.

"I've been dreaming of fucking you for six fucking years," he breathed.

"Please. Don't."

"You're gonna love my big cock in your warm tight virgin pussy. I-"

He was cut-off by the appearance of a long black wand piercing the side of his neck.

"Get. Away", she heard a voice laced with immeasurable rage whisper.

James had stiffened. He turned his head infitensimably to his right to get a better view of his attacker.

"Snivellus", he sneered. Lily's stomach tightened. "Go back to your greasy hole. Evans and I are busy here."

She whimpered.

Severus's voice was ice. "I will kill you."

James laughed. "Now that's something I'd love to see you try. How did you even find us? Stalking Evans now are we? My, I didn't think you could get more pathetic but here we are."

Severus thrust his wand deeper into James Potter's neck, gaining a sharp inhale of breath from him. "Now", he hissed.

James paused before slowly backing away from Lily, hands in the hair and a cocky grin on his face.

"Only because I wouldn't have been able to reach my wand in time to hex the shit out of you, mate."

Severus was shaking now. His eyes were venomous slits. Lily realized she wasn't breathing.

"Get. Out. Of. Here." Every word seemed to be causing him a great deal of effort.

James seemed to catch a glimmer of something truly sinister in Severus's eyes, and he backed slowly away before swaggering off toward his common room, but not before turning around, staring Severus straight in the eye, all jaunty disposition gone, and saying, "You think you're a prince saving your princess, Snivellus? Well, I've got news for you, she still thinks you're a disgusting greasy git just like everyone else."

Severus watched him leave, his blood on fire. What he would give to torture and kill that bastard right here and-

He heard a small sob behind him.

_Lily. _

He desperately wanted to approach her. To hold her. To brush his fingers through her hair and never let her out of his sight again. But his feet stayed planted to the spot. He knew, for several reasons, that was the last thing she'd want right now.

"Lily, are you- are you alright?" He asked hesitantly. Then he internally kicked himself. What a stupid question.

Her voice was shaky and her heart was pounding but, physically, yes, she supposed she was fine. Overwhelmed with shock, but fine.

"Yes- I-" her voice trailed away.

A dense silence filled the space between them.

"Can I take you to the hospital wing?"

"No I said I'm fine."

He sniffed. "Well I don't want you going back to your common room with that thing lurking around."

Suddenly, the realization of what just (_and almost_) happened dropped in, and before she really knew what was happening, Lily was consumed with a wild fury that she rapidly unleashed on Severus.

"Well YOU don't get a say about anything in my life, DO you?"

Severus's froze as his face became a mask, his eyes retreating deep into his skull.

"Lily I-"

"Look, thank you for…...helping me. But it changes nothing. I can take care of myself!"

Severus, always quick to anger these days, was shouting back before he could stop himself.

"Take care of yourself? Are you kidding me? Did you not see what almost happened here? Have you not realized what would've happened if I hadn't….if he…" His voice was strangled.

"Yes of course you idiot. You think I'll ever forget it? But I don't need one asshole to protect me from another."

That hit him.

"I would never. I am nothing like-"

"You aren't? I've been hearing a lot of things about Lord Voldemort and his plans for muggles lately. Apparently he's been telling his followers to kidnap as many muggle women as they can find. Make them their sex slaves. Put them in their rightful place."

"That's not-"

"What? That's not what? Not something you would do? Yeah, I don't think Voldemort is someone who gives his followers much of a choice in these matters. You choose to join him, you choose to follow his orders. All of them."

She paused. "And you know that". Her voice almost broke at the realization, but she forced herself to remain strong.

"Please just let me at least walk you back to your-"

"No."

Silence again. Severus hadn't noticed until now that Lily was crying. His heart broke but he composed his face once again into the mask he had learned to construct these past few years. It shouldn't have come as a surprise. She hadn't had anything to do with him for over a year. Not since that fateful day.

Finally, he turned to leave. "Just promise me you'll be careful"

She didn't respond.

As he walked stiffly away, he forced his mind instead on revenge against Potter. He would pay for this. One day, when he had gained enough power, he would make sure he paid with his life. But for now, while they were still at school and he had yet to receive a Dark Mark…..well, he'd suffice with something extremely painful. Maybe he could try out Sectumsempra. And then heal and obliviate him so he couldn't run off and tattle. He could repeat that process hundreds of times, watching Potter writhe on the floor, blood seeping out his every orifice. Him screaming in pain. Severus relished the image. Oh yes, he would pay. For everything, he thought as his pulse pounded within his veins.

"Severus."

He whipped around. Lily was at the other end of the hallway. She had followed him. He looked right at her then, taking her in. He couldn't help it. Her pretty freckles, her vivid red hair, her intelligent green eyes, her…...tears. He wanted to wipe them away, gently, and then kiss her cheeks to heal where they had fallen. He felt his anger vaporising out of his blood rapidly. She had that effect on him. Always.

She looked uncertain. She maintained an outward air of defiance but he could now see that under it was a layer of raw fear.

"I- I'm too scared to go back to the common room."

Severus didn't know what to say to that. He didn't want to upset her again. He always managed to say the wrong fucking thing.

But then she looked up at him with need in her eyes, and he was gone.

She took a deep breath and then said everything in a quick rush. "I still mean everything I said about us not talking. I still stand by everything I said about your friends and the Dark Arts. But- I can't go back to the common room tonight and I need a place to sleep and I don't want to tell anyone about this and I just really need to be with someone right now, a friend." She paused, catching herself. "A former friend. You."

"You want to sleep in my common room?"

She nodded slowly, not looking at him, and then added, "This changes nothing. Tomorrow everything goes back to the way it was. Just right now, I can't be alone, ok?" she spoke harshly but he noticed a faint quiver in her voice.

"Um yeah ok. Yeah of course you can sleep there, Lily. Whatever you need."

He saw something warm in her eyes, just for a moment.

"Thanks."

He nodded.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the dungeons, Severus not wanting to ruin whatever impulse she was currently following that her here, walking next to him. He said the password when they approached the entrance, and they climbed into the Slytherin common room. It was empty, thank god.

Lily took in her surroundings. _This isn't all that bad_, she thought. She always believed the Slytherins got the short end of the stick went it came to dormitories, what with being all the way day in the dungeons. But, as she looked around, she felt there was something cave-like about its dark, rough-hewn walls, the leather furniture, the smoky scent lingering in the air. It was almost...intimate. Like a secret shelter, solid, musky, and warm.

Severus turned to her and whispered the plan he had been formulating in his head as they walked here. "I doubt anyone will come in here until around 8 in the morning. Slytherins like to sleep in. I'll get you a pillow and blanket from my room and you can sleep on one of these sofas, and, if you turn yourself inward toward it, anyone who _does_ happen to pass through here will just see your hair and assume you're Bellinda Myscoth and that you had too much firewhiskey from the kitchens again and-"

"Sev," he heard her barely whisper.

"Yeah?"

She was looking at the floor again. "I don't-I'm uh- I really don't think I can be alone...out here...right now. I'm-" She blushed.

He was confused. That's why he'd taken her to the Slytherin common room! So she'd be safe. And near him.

"I don't understand what you-"

"Can I sleep in your room?" She was looking at him now. Still scared and clearly in shock from the previous events but there was that brazen Gryffindor bravery sketched on her face now too.

"Oh."

"Just you know, so I feel safe"

His brain buzzed as goosebumps ran up his arms. This was the most they'd talked in a year and now she was implying that being near him made her feel safe. He knew she said tomorrow everything would go back to how it was, but right now, he clung to this.

"Yeah, of course you can."

She smiled. "Thanks, Sev."

His heart thumped at that.

He brought her up the stairs to his dormitory and checked to make sure everyone else was asleep. They were- soundly. He frowned when he noticed Avery's bed was empty but that was often the case as he liked to sneak into the restricted section at night and scour the few books there on the Dark Arts. Sometimes Severus went with him. He tiptoed back out to the landing and whispered to her, "I'm just going to go in there quickly and set up some blankets and pillows on the ground for me. Then, you can close the four-poster hangings around you so no one will see a thing and you won't get in trouble."

She furrowed her brow and whispered back, "Except they'll see you sleeping on the floor when you have a perfectly good bed right next to you."

He paused. "I can tell them I fell."

Lily rolled her eyes. Oh! How he missed that.

"We can just share the bed."

This time, Severus was completely sure his heart had actually stopped. Share a bed? With Lily Evans? This had to be a dream.

"Lily, I don't want-"

In her exasperation, she seemed to briefly forget everything between them, and, for the moment, was just his headstrong, sarcastic Lily again.

"Oh stop being so old-fashioned. It's just two former friends sharing a mattress for one night."

"Are you sure you'll feel ok? Sleeping next to- someone- after everything that -um-happened tonight?"

Her face fell. She shuddered. But then her brow furrowed and she nodded as she answered, "Yes. I'm sure. I'm don't know why but I'd actually feel….safer….that way. I think."

Severus didn't push her on the subject even though he ached too. There it was again, her implying that he made her feel safe. It was a gift he had only ever dreamed of being able to give her.

"Ok. Um I guess, we can go in now then. Just uhhh be quiet ok?"

"Ok"

They creeped into his room together and he led her over toward his bed, inwardly thanking himself for finally tidying up this morning. He turned to her.

"Well uh, this is it"

He saw fear again on her face.

"Lily if you don't want-"

But Lily started taking off her shoes and socks and then wordlessly climbed into his bed. His bed. Lily Evans was in his bed.

_Fuck. _

He felt a familiar swelling sensation in his crotch.

His face flushed bright red and he internally kicked himself. _You fucking perv. After everything that happened tonight and now you do this? _

He tried to hide his expression from her by bending down and similarly taking off his shoes and socks. He let the whole affair drag on as long as he could. If he grabbed the blanket on the end of his bed he could just manage to hide-

She turned to set her wand on his nightstand and he took the opportunity to grab the blanket and throw himself onto the other side of the bed. Phew.

"You have everything you need?"

She rolled over to look at him. He gulped. He hadn't been this close to her in years. Every muscle in his body ached to reach out and touch her, just briefly, for a second, just maybe on the back of her neck. The bulge in his pants was becoming painful. He tried to ignore it but he could feel the blush creeping up his face again.

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem."

"I mean thanks, for, earlier. For, well," she sighed, "saving me, I guess."

Severus didn't know what to say to that. He just stared at her dumbly.

"Goodnight Sev."

"Goodnight Lily."

"Sev?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you can sleep under the covers too, I uh don't mind." Now it was her turn to blush.

"Oh. Um it's ok. This blanket's fine." His shiver gave him away. He cursed his body for the second time.

"You're freezing!" she laughed. "Come under the covers, it's fine."

Awkwardly, without looking at her, he maneuvered his body under the covers, successfully still managing to hide his now rock-hard erection from her.

He could feel the heat emanating from her body. So close. In his bed. He breathed in the flowery scent of her hair. He knew this would all end tomorrow. That his life would go back to its miserable hollow shell. But in this moment, he felt happy. For the first time in years.

"Ok goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They both fell asleep instantly. Safe and sound.

Severus awoke in the dead of night to the heat of a body up against him. He jumped, startled. Then he remembered. _Lily._ He froze. In her sleep, she had rolled right into his chest, facing him. His heart raced. She was the loveliest thing he had ever seen. All he wanted to do was protect her for the rest of his life. He would, he decided right then and there. No matter what happened. No matter if it was impossible with his chosen lifestyle. He would protect her forever or die trying. Even when she went back to hating his guts. Impulsively, before he knew what he was doing, he gently wrapped one arm around her. He sighed. This was the best moment of his life. He closed his eyes and fell easily back to sleep.

Severus awoke a second time in the night to a tightness in his trousers once more. He cursed himself again quietly, not wanting to wake Lily. She was still in his arms, head snuggled into his chest. He felt the firm outline of her small breasts against the side of his stomach. _Fuck_. He sat there, frozen, for several minutes desperately wondering what to do. The tightness was quickly becoming unbearable. Maybe if he tried to roll her back to her side of the bed? He hated to do it but he hated more the thought of her discovering him in this state. Slowly, he started to shift his hand out from around her.

This proved to be a big mistake. The movement he moved his hand she began to stir. Severus froze, praying she'd go back to sleep. But her eyelids started to flutter open.

"Sev?", she asked sleepily.

It took her a moment to realize their position.

"Oh," she said, more quietly. Then, to Severus's immense horror, as she shifted her body to look up at him, her leg brushed against his bulge. Her eyes turned round as saucers.

"Oh," she said again.

Severus almost cried, if crying was still a thing he did, which it wasn't. He was sure his face was scarlet now.

"Lily, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean for it to- I just woke up and- I'm so sorry I'll move to the floor." He started to pull the sheets off him.

"Wait no, Sev. It's ok." She said gently. The softness in her voice made him stop. He was still too ashamed to look her in the face, however.

"It's human. It's ok. Please stay in the bed."

He didn't say anything. But he did pull the sheets back over him, slowly. He was looking determinedly up at the ceiling, praying for his erection to go away. He could feel her still looking at him, and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"I'll just roll back over to my side of the bed."

But she didn't move. _Odd. _Finally, after what seemed like ages, he took a big inhale of breath and turned his face to look at her. Her dazzling green eyes bore into his.

"Sev?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I...touch it?"

He blanched. She said it so innocently. As if she was asking if she could pet his niffler. The bottom dropped out of his stomach.

"What?"

Her green eyes were still locked on his. He could see a range of emotions running around in her brain, but they were all conquered by that fucking gryffindor bravery.

"I've just never….touched one...before….and I was curious…what it might feel like."

His body was raging against him, his cock now straining to break free of his pants and jump into her soft warm hands. He had always dreamed of this moment. Maybe he still _was_ dreaming.

"Lily, I don't think-" His voice was hoarse.

"Please?" her eyes were vulnerable and pleading.

All pretense between them dropped suddenly, as both the future and the past melted away. There was just the two of them. In this bed. In this moment. And that's all that mattered. It was a different kind of magic.

"Ok," he whispered, voice tight.

She nodded once. After a moment, he watched as she slipped one pale hand under the covers, and suddenly he felt something small and warm press lightly over his trousers. He gasped.

"Sorry!"

"No no it's ok it's just-" his voice caught abruptly as he realized she was reaching for his zipper now. He froze.

"Lily!"

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked.

He paused for what felt like an excruciatingly long minute.

"No." He said it so quietly she wasn't sure he heard.

But then her hand was there again on the zipper. He held his breath as she pulled down his trousers. And then his pants. His cock sprang free and a sigh escaped him.

She was looking directly at him again. And he looked back at her. It was almost too much. Then he felt a tentative hand wrap lightly around his rod. He couldn't help it, he groaned.

"Does that feel nice?" She whispered, as if she was conducting a potions experiment.

All he could manage was a nod.

She started to run her hand up and down its base like the girls in her dormitory talked about. It was so silky and soft. And….big. Maybe that was just Sev. She blushed at that thought. Well, she had nothing to compare it to after all.

Deep in thought, she hadn't noticed the look on Severus's face. _Oh my god I'm killing him,_ was her first thought. His eyes were screwed up in what looked remarkably like pain.

"Sev, you alright?"

He was struggling to get any words out. "Yes. I'm. Fine. Just. Lily. I can't. I mean. If you keep. I'm going to." His face flushed red again.

"Oh!" She pulled her hand away.

_No! _some part deep within him growled. But this was better, yes. He didn't want this moment, this absurd, precious moment, to end with him spilling himself all over the bed within seconds.

He was taking big gulps of air now, trying to steady his wobbly brain.

The magic of their isolated moment in time was engulfing them. Suddenly, and it was so faint he almost missed it, he heard Lily whisper, her voice breaking on his name, "I missed you Sev."

And he was on her. He didn't even remember making a conscious decision. She might throw him off angrily in a second and that would be it. But somehow he sensed that she wouldn't. Suddenly, everything was pouring out of him. The first time he saw her in the park near their homes. The first time he heard her laugh. The first time he saw her talking to Potter on the Hogwarts Express. The time by the Fat Lady's portrait when she told him their friendship was over. It was all too much. He had been holding it in for too long and, just like the sirens, it suddenly came pouring out all at once, overwhelming everything else. But the resulting feeling couldn't have been any more different.

He kissed her like a dying man searching for water, showering her in deep, frenzied kisses, first on her mouth and then down her neck. He let his body take over as it wrapped tightly around hers, enveloping her. He bit and sucked the side of her soft, freckled neck, and she shuddered. He didn't know if that was good or bad, and he hesitated. But then she crawled her hands through his hair and he was lost again. They kissed each other, then, both trying to say all the unsaid things between through their lips on each other's skin. He dipped his head and pulled up her blouse ever so slightly, leaving a trail of kisses up her belly. God she tasted so good. He could die right here and now and be happy.

She let out a sigh and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He stared straight into her with his obsidian eyes as he slowly and deliberately snaked his hand up her shirt and massaged her breasts. They both groaned. The air around them felt electric. He took one in his mouth and desperately sucked on it, twisting the nipple of the other with his hand. Her nipples soon stood to attention for him, and the sounds she was making only made his erection more insistent. He looked up into her lovely face once more, which was flushed with equal measures of pleasure and embarrassment. He was practically panting but managed to get out, "I can stop if you want."

She just shook her head.

Relief flooded through him.

Suddenly, he _had_ to see what she felt like. He had to. His Lily. Here. With him.

.

With his eyes still locked on hers, his hands traveled slowly downward and gently pushed up the edges of her skirt before coming to rest on her thin upper thighs, his thumbs lightly massaging her hip bones in small circles. Her breathing picked up even more but her eyes didn't leave his. She was entranced by the intensity she saw in them, often so cold and closed but now burning with some deep fire she'd never seen before. This was no typical teenage fumbling, she instinctively knew. Severus, despite his clear nerves, was touching her with the fervor of a much older man, and it took her breath away. She felt in every sense a woman. His fingers slowly traced up to the sweet spot between her legs, shaking ever so slightly as they went. He paused, silently asking her permission, and she nodded, allowing her legs to gently open for him.

The sight of Lily spreading her legs for him made him audibly groan, and he whipped into action once more, hid body on fire.

Cautiously but steadily, his fingers slipped under her underwear and ran along her slit, his breath sharpening as he felt her wetness. Did he cause that? He was euphoric. Suddenly, he became aware of Lily tensing beneath him, and he immediately brought his focus back to her face. He didn't understand. Lily Evans was never embarrassed by anything! It was the best thing about her. She didn't care what anyone thought of her. He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"It's just- I don't know if it looks- should it be more-?" she asked nervously.

He stared at her once more in shock. Unbelievable! Did she really not understand how lovely she looked?

"Lily, you're beautiful," he said.

Something about the way he said it- with no pretense whatsoever- just the pure, frank truthfulness of that statement, made the rest of her apprehension melt away. She was safe with him. She knew she shouldn't, but, in that moment, she knew he could do whatever he wanted and she'd still feel safe.

He kissed her once more then, tongue slipping into her mouth and fully exploring this time, holding her face with both of his hands before winding them through her thick, red hair. His fully erect cock unconsciously grinding into the thin piece of fabric separating their most intimate parts. She sighed, and he fought the animalistic urge rise inside of him that wanted to take her, make her his, forever. Right then and there.

She lightly bit his bottom lip- that fucking Gryffindor! - and he almost came undone. Instead, a growl escaped him as he roughly pushed her a few feet up his bed until his head was level with her sweet, wet pussy. He tugged down her underwear until it fell to the ground and then grabbed her legs and rested them over both his shoulders. She gasped in surprise but when he quickly checked in with her eyes he found them filled with desire. He wasted no time then. He _had_ to taste her.

Lily had never felt so exposed in her life. It was terrifying and beautiful all at once. The heat was rapidly building in her core. She felt Severus's breath hot and hard on her clit and her mind almost went black. But he wasn't finished. He teased her lightly at first, barely skimming his lips up and down her folds, like a kiss. It made her buck against him with equal parts tension and pleasure. Finally, when she could take it no more, she managed to gasp out a single "please."

That seemed to do the trick.

Within seconds his tongue was firmly swirling around her clit, before he took the little nub between his lips and sucked. Hard. Her breathing deepened, and she could hear his own breath catching with desire. It was the most erotic thing she had ever heard. The tension was building now, and she knew she was getting close to some type of cliff. She could feel his large, curved nose pressing into her folds, his dark black hair brushing against her thighs, and she wanted to scream.

And then she did. As he abruptly plunged two fingers deep into her entrance and then nimbly bent them against her walls, making the tension inside of her suddenly burst free. Her scream was quickly cut-off, however, by a panicked hand firmly but gently covering her mouth. She noted somewhere in the back of her hazy mind that his other hand was still deep inside of her.

"Lily," he whispered urgently.

But his voice sounded far off, as she had already dropped over the edge of the cliff into blissful, radiant waves of pleasure. She moaned into his hand, not caring about anything in the moment. He sharply looked down at that, overcome with lust as she came undone beneath him.

When she finally opened her eyes, her breathing ragged, her body completely like jelly, she saw his face looming above hers, a rare smile tugging at his lips as his hand remained covering her mouth. Finally, when he seemed to think they were out of danger, he removed his hand and leaned down to kiss her. So so tenderly. She sighed in contentment.

His lips were straying across her jawline when suddenly they heard the door to the dormitory open with an unmistakable creak. Both of them froze.

"It's Avery," he breathed into her ear.

They stayed frozen like that for what felt like several minutes. Lily could feel Severus's heartbeat thumping against her own. She suddenly became aware of his still rock-hard erection against her thigh. Before she knew what she was doing, mad Gryffindor courage took over her as she slipped her fingers between their closely pressed bodies and wrapped her hand back around his smooth, solid cock.

He drew in a sharp intake of breath and looked at her, alarmed. "Lily," he hissed warningly, his eyes glancing out past the curtains of his four-poster where they could still faintly hear Avery moving about. But Lily noted he didn't outright tell her to stop. She smiled internally. He liked her touch just as much and she liked his.

She curiously slid her fingertips over the top of his penis, gathering the precum that had gathered there before beginning to tentatively stroke him. He seemed to have stopped breathing.

"Show me," she whispered. For she wanted to please him as much as he had just pleased her.

He hesitated, still clearly nervous they would be found out any minute, before wrapping his hand around hers and showing her the pressure and rhythm he liked.

She learned quickly. Classic Lily. His breathing deepened as he let the sensations take over. She stroked more and more confidently, and the small smile she had on her mouth the whole time was making it rather impossible for him to last much longer.

Suddenly, her eyes blazed devilishly, a look he'd cherished since they were children. It meant she was about to do something rather naughty.

His breath hitched as he realized what exactly that naughty thing was this time. Eyes locked on his, she brushed her lips against his ghostly white abdomen before her face came to rest right in front of his now jumping cock.

And then her mouth was on him, and he new this was what bliss felt like. How many times had he dreamed….? In the darkest recesses of his mind….?

And here she was now. Lily Evans. Beautiful, intelligent, kind, Gryffindor Lily Evans. His best friend Lily Evans. Sucking his cock. His head rolled back in fervent delight.

She allowed her tongue to lick up his sides every so often, _like a melting ice cream cone on a hot summer day_, she thought. Then she experimented with the sucking action she overheard her classmates giggling about in the common room. That seemed to do something alright. Severus let out a low, guttural grunt and his hands came to twist into her hair. She loved it. She could feel his eyes burning into the top of her head so she looked up and their eyes met, but she didn't stop what she was doing. Something told her to speed up. So she did, trying to see how much of him she could fit inside her mouth. She watched as his face contorted in pleasure. She had never seen Severus so open, so vulnerable, so not in control. It was breathtaking.

She sped up more, feeling his warm cock hit the back of her throat. Hmmm maybe she could also touch his testicles while she was at it? She heard boys liked that. Yes, she'd try.

That may have been a mistake. Severus's fingers tangled more roughly into her hair as he gently bucked into her mouth, a loud moan escaping his throat.

She heard the movement in the room pause.

"Snape?" a voice called out, confused.

Severus's eyes blinked open in panic, but she could tell he was on the edge and she was not giving up now. Avery be damned.

Now it was her turn to cover his mouth. Which she just barely managed to do by repositioning herself into a kneeling position. She kept eye contact once more as she continued with her previously established rhythm. His eyes were all fire. All for her.

She licked her tongue up his perineum and she felt him tense and begin to pulse.

"Lily" he whispered for the third time. Another warning.

But she held firmly on. Her mouth sucking even more fiercely than before, trying to taste every inch of him until-

He moaned once more as his mouth parted against her hand, his teeth grazing her skin. A warm rush of substance spilled into her mouth from the tip of his cock, and she relished in it, taking his sweet, salty taste into her, claiming it as hers.

She took her time licking all of the remaining substance from him until, satisfied with her work, she rose back up until she was curled into his chest. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close as she rested a hand over his still wildly beating heart until it finally began to slow. When he seemed to come to, he pressed the sweetest, lightest kiss to her forehead.

Avery seemed to have decided he misheard things, as they hadn't heard him move nor speak from his corner of the room for several minutes. Lily found she still didn't even care if he ended up discovering them. Right now, she was content.

Their hands absentmindedly traced one another's bodies as they basked in all that had just happened. Lily felt so safe and so at peace in that moment, she felt herself falling into a lovely cloud of sleep, wrapped up in Severus's arms.

Severus noticed Lily's hands go limp on his chest, and he turned his head to see that she had fallen asleep, her head resting against him, her hair a wild tangled mess, her face still flushed with color. He pressed another barely-there kiss to her forehead.

"You're mine" he whispered.

But deep in the bottom of his soul, he knew nothing could be farther from the truth. Tomorrow he would wake up, and things would go back to how they were. Tomorrow, she would feel ashamed of what they had just done. And he would apologize. And she would leave in horror and anger. Once the sun came up, the word "mudblood" would rise between them again like an unyielding wall. She would remember how much she despised him. And he would remember how much he despised himself.

But, he thought, as she sighed in her sleep against him, her sweet breath tickling his neck, that was tomorrow. And this was tonight. And tonight, he decided, as he too slowly nodded off into a contented sleep, was all he needed.


End file.
